


spider silk chords

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Archivistbot
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: "Everybody is connected." He toys with his tie for a second, finger on the cord. "We are in more than one place, after all."
Kudos: 1





	spider silk chords

"It's natural," He smiles, all teeth, and leans back. He is taller than you expected, and his face is marred; dull, dark rivers under the skin, but darker still under the faded light. "As natural as breathing." 

He checks something; glances back, twists his hands, sighs and shakes tension out of his shoulders. The light catches his hair, the fog, the cold clinicality to the way he moves, as if he were more crawling spider than man. 

You suppose it fits. 

"You see," sharp. "We are in more than one place at a time." He raises his head, judging you. Judging the strands of silk in your joints. Judging the doll before him. "We are not seperate," 

He puts his hand on the table. 

You jolt. 

It is a strange, disgusting feeling. Your muscles are pulled, and he hums a song under his breath. "And we are not unequal. We are the same. You hate it," a strand is plucked, a string is cut. "I embrace it." 

You feel sick. The man before you grins. 


End file.
